A reluctant hypnotizing solution
by Hypershadow5000
Summary: short story Sonic's in a relationship with Sally, he wants to be with her but Amy won't leave him alone and Hyper's been wanting Amy to be his girlfriend but is rejected because Amy wants Sonic and what's Sonic to do, why use hypnotism of course . Sonally, a little bit of anti sonamy and Hypershadamy


Sonic had been in a relationship with Sally Acorn but he doesn't go out with her very much because the pink hedgehog Amy Rose won't leave him alone .

"I don't know what to do Sally" Sonic sighed "I want her to leave me but I don't want to make her mad"

"Well, there's that boy Hypershadow the hedgehog but I heard he's called Hyper for short"

"Hyper huh"

"Mm hmm" Sally nodded and went on "And I also heard that he's been wanting Amy to be his girlfriend so bad"

"But still though" Sonic said "I still don't know how to get that girl to leave me alone without making her mad"

Then Sally thought of something

"Hey Sonic"

"Yeah Sally"

But before he had to react, when he turned to Sally, dangling in front of him was a coin that's somehow attached to a string .

Sally dangled the coin left and right uttering "You are getting sleepy, you are getting sleepy"

Sonic then got up and stood motionless

"Just as I thought" Sally said "It does work"

Then Sally snaps her finger, snapping Sonic back to reality .

"Wha, what happened" Sonic asked as he shook his head .

"I hypnotized you" Sally answered

"You…hypnotized me"

"I wanted to see for myself if it does work" Sally explained "Sure enough it does" then asked "So why not use this on Amy, so that way you get her to leave you alone without making her mad"

"Um, I don't know Sal" Sonic frowned "It's wrong to play games with people's minds"

"Well you want Amy to leave you alone right"

"Yeah"

"Then use this and while she's hypnotized, you then convince her that she's madly in love with Hyper then after you snap her back into reality, she'll then go have a crush Hyper, thus getting the girl he's been wanting and we'll have all the time to ourselves"

"Well ok" Sonic reluctantly responded "But I still think it's wrong"

"It'll be okay Sonic" Sally responded "Now go tell Amy that Hyper likes her and he really wants her to be his girlfriend"

"Ok" Sonic said as he took the string medallion from Sally then raced off to find Amy .

When Sonic found Amy, she was enjoying her in the park .

Sonic approaches Amy but when Amy saw him, she exclaims "Sonic, you came" as she then races up and gave him a big hug .

After she hugs Sonic, Amy asks "Will you finally go out with me"

"Uh yeah" Sonic responded "But I want you to look at something first"

"Ok, what is it" Amy asked

"Why this" Sonic answered as he took out a string medallion but as he started dangling it in front of Amy, he uttered the phrase "You're getting sleepy, you're getting sleepy"

Sonic kept dangling the medallion until Amy stood motionless .

"Good, she's hypnotized" Sonic said in his mind then he took a deep breath, exhaled and reluctantly tells Amy in her ear "When I snap my finger, you'll have a crush on Hyper, madly in love with him and you'll be with him forever" then snaps his finger in her ear, snapping her back into reality .

When Amy is snapped back into reality

"I don't know why but I now have a crush on Hyper and madly in love with him as well" Amy said

"Well, why not go comfort him" Sonic suggested "He's been lonely"

"Really" Amy asked which Sonic nodded and went on "And plus he's been really wanting you to be his girlfriend" which Amy suddenly gasps "Oh no" and races off to find Hyper .

At his apartment in station square

Hyper laid in his couch, feeling lonely as he looked straight up at the ceiling then he sighed "Guess I'll be alone for the rest of my life, might as well accept it"

Then the doorbell rang

Hyper went to answer the door but upon opening the door and to his surprise, standing in front of him was Amy .

"A Amy"

"Hey there my darling Hyper" Amy said as she pull him up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him .

"Uh Amy, what are you doing here" Hyper asked

"I heard you've been lonely and have been wanting me" Amy responded as she came into Hyper's apartment then shuts and locks the door .

"Well here I am, the girl of your dreams is here" Amy said

"R Really" Hyper asked "Y You will be my girlfriend"

"Mm hmm" Amy nodded "That's right my darling" as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him "I'm your sweetheart, now come here my darling" as she pulled him up close which he snuggled in to her arms, enjoying her warm hugs .

Then both Hyper and Amy cuddled on the couch, Amy cuddled with Hyper as she wrapped an arm around his neck, stroking his quills which he purred as he nudged his head into Amy's chests with his arms wrapped around her waist then Hyper sighed "My lovely lady hedgehog" which Amy giggled in response .

"So wanna go out" Hyper asked "Go get something to eat"

"Sure my darling" Amy cheerfully responded but before she and Hyper got up, they stared into each other's eyes as they gleamed to each other .

"Your eyes are beautiful Amy" Hyper commented

"Your eyes are handsome too Hyper" Amy commented back

"I love you Amy" Hyper said as he laid his head on her right shoulder

"I love you too my love" Amy replied back as she scratched his back which he purred "I love you too"

"Such a beautiful pink rose" Hyper sighed as he continued resting his head on Amy's right shoulder which Amy giggled at how Hyper called her "A beautiful pink rose"

"Well, let's go get something to eat okay sweetheart" Hyper said which Amy responds "Ok" as both she and Hyper got off of the couch, left the apartment and went to get something to eat .

With Sonic and Sally

As the couple left a fancy restaurant, they saw Hyper and Amy walking over to Denny's

"Well, looks like Hyper finally got her as his girlfriend" Sonic said

"Yeah he did" Sally responded

"But still though" Sonic frowned "It's wrong to mess with people's minds"

"I know" Sally agreed then said "But at least you got her off your back"

"Yeah, she's off my back and I didn't make her mad" Sonic agreed then asked "Want to go get a desert"

"Sure" Sally responded

Then both she and Sonic raced over to an ice cream shop to get some ice cream .


End file.
